Moving Backward ReWrite
by XxxDemonicRaidxxX
Summary: The re-write of the original Moving Backward. By me.


Two stoic teens were too caught in the heat of their passion to realize a blonde boy at the door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a barely audible whisper. His knees nearly gave out as he witnessed the scene lying out in front of he ran. The sight was too much to bear. Sasuke and Neji, together. And as he sat on the Yondaime's head, he thought of the last thing Sasuke had said to him before he left for his one month mission.

(Xx Flash Back xX)

Naruto waved toward Sasuke as he walked past the doorframe of the Uchiha mansion. "Good-bye Sasuke!" He yelled toward the older teen. Naruto was due to a one month mission ordered by the Hokage. "I love you!" He was almost out of hearing distance, but the Uchiha heard it clearly.

"You too, Naruto. Don't die on me." The Uchiha teased lightly. Guilt weighted every word coming from his mouth. And Naruto didn't know why. Regretfully, he made his way through the mission quickly.

(Xx End flashback xX)

And all of that had led up to this moment. Crying softly, Naruto spent the whole night trying to piece together any signs he might have missed. From, the lack of the word 'I love you', to seeing Hinata look at him with a pitiful stare. Though, through all of these years he was still clueless to her crush on him.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the smell of sweat and sex. He had cheated on Naruto again. And he hated himself a little more every minute for it. As he was collecting the old linens to put in the wash, he heard a thump on the roof. Quickly running outside to see what it was, Sasuke was in complete shock over what he saw. Blood collected around the blond haired males' frail body.

The sight made Sasuke want to wretch. And, he quickly attempted to take the kunai from Uzumaki Naruto's shattered breast bone. It was lodged in nearly to the end loop because he had used a significant amount of the Kyuubi's chakra forcing it in, breaking all of the bone from the intense pressure of the kunai and his fist. Sasuke's face paled when he successfully took the kunai out, blood splattered across his face.

A fierce red chakra formed around the dead boy, turning almost black as it conjured, in its path, a red haired woman. The Kyuubi crouched down screaming for her kit's life.

"What happened to your dream?! I thought you were going to be Hokage to show those damn villagers what's for?!" Sobs wracked her body. And then her eyes caught Sasuke. "You!" She furiously yelled. Quite accusingly. "You did this to him!!" Sasuke stared at the being in shock and fright. Nearly unable to say anything.

"N-No. I-I didn't I swear. I just found him like this." He quickly stuttered out. The Kyuubi aimed a fist at the Uchiha's cheek, which instantly landed.

"You made him do this. It's all your fault, after he saw you and that Hyuuga boy, he lost nearly all of his will to live." Tremors of rage were easily seen from the nearly invincible being. Sasuke held just enough awareness to dodge then next punch that was thrown.

"I didn't do a thing. I loved him and cherished him! You were just the demon that lived inside of his stomach! Remember?" A smug smirk formed on the Uchiha's face. The Kyuubi was taken aback by the ravens' words.

"How dare you say that! I comforted him before you even knew him! He was my kit and I was supposed to protect him until his natural death! And I failed!" Kyuubi dropped to her knees in a sobbing mess. Red fur gathered all around her as she grew in size. In only a matter of moments she had turned into the beast that nearly destroyed Konohagakure 18 years ago. Sasuke could only watch in immense terror as she ran toward the Hokage tower. Cries of terror filled the morning light as the Kyuubi continued on her rampage. Several civilians perished under her paws as she ran. She transformed back into her human form before bursting into the Hokage's office. Seeing Tsunade looking toward her with 5 ANBU around her.

"If you are here to destroy the village I will personally reseal you into someone else." Tsunade growled out through clenched teeth, completely masking the fact that the Kyuubi had escaped from her host, which Naruto had to die to do that. Tears cascaded their way down the redheads face.

"I need you to help my kit live. It's your choice, chose to help me and regain my kit. Or, refuse and have your village torn apart by my claws." The Kyuubi drove a hard bargain.

"I'll help you." Tsunade answered firmly.

When they got back to the Uchiha's roof, Naruto had stopped bleeding; in similar words, he was dead. A sharp gasp emitted from Tsunade's lips.

"Hokage-sama, you must calm down to help my kit!" Tsunade spilled her lunch over the edge of the building, but rushed toward her son-like figure. "Start healing his wounds."

Tsunade nodded firmly, doing as she was instructed, as she watched Kyuubi pour her chakra into the dead boy.

"This is all for you kit. Don't waste your second chance." The Kyuubi whispered softly into her kit's ear. Kissing his forehead for the first, and last time. Forming a few hand seals, Tsunade watched the nine tailed fox disappear into Naruto with a burst of red chakra. The sight was magnificent. Tsunade was awakened from her trance when she heard a pain filled groan. Looking down, the blond saw Naruto panting and writhing in his own blood. The color in his cheeks had come back, and he had a high fever. But, he was alive, and for that fact alone, Tsunade thanked the Kyuubi, owing her a huge debt.

Sasuke fell onto his knees beside his lover and grabbed a hold of him instantly. What he didn't expect was that red chakra surrounding Naruto was scalding hot; causing Sasuke to suffer 2nd degree burns, with his sking nearly melting off of his muscle.

"Uchiha, we have to get him to a hospital, we don't know the affects the jutsu Kyuubi used on him could have." She quickly pulled the sick boy from Sasuke's grip gently and carried him to the hospital.

* * *

Tsunade watched as Naruto awoke. She had been right; many of his external features had changed. No longer was he the blonde little boy she had used to know, but now he had crimson hair and eyes to match. He had grown 3 1/2 inches in only a few hours, and he now had elongated fangs and claws. The whiskers on his face were now deeper and more defined; clearly visible from a far distance on his tan skin.

"Tsunade?" Naruto croaked as his vision began to clear up. His voice was rough and deeper.

"Brat, you have a lot of explaining to do. The first thing I see of you from coming home from a one month mission, and you're a corpse?" Naruto's gaze shifted to the sheets. Tsunade's rant buzzing out of perception.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Uzumaki Naruto." She demanded. The newly found redhead was surprised. His Baa-Chan had never used his full name, unless she was furious, and completely serious. The kitsune looked up with a mirror in his face, and was shocked at what was seen.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, stroking his cheek slowly, while looking at the demon boy staring back at him.

"The Kyuubi saved you from death. You've been in a coma for over a month. I haven't told your friends, brat. They just think your mission has been extended. You're lucky the Uchiha found you." Naruto just kept staring at the being in the glass, nearly unresponsive. "You are no longer a Jinchuuriki, brat; be happy. Also, you might have some other side effects, like with your senses. You also might grow a tail and ears. But, other then that your fine." Naruto nodded dumbly, not even thinking about paying attention to what the Fifth was saying.

"Are you listening to me brat?!" She hit Naruto on the back of the head. "Well then if you don't care, then I'll leave the rest to your boyfriend." Tsunade walked out of the room as Sasuke walked in.

The Uzumaki turned his head to the window, not wanting to see the cheating bastard.

"Naruto." Sasuke looked growled out through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Sasuke. What are you doing here?" The tone had been said carefully laced with curiosity. That is, until he heard Sasuke chuckle like nothing was wrong.

"So what? Now I can't come to see my boyfriend?" Sasuke walked over to Naruto bedside and attempted to kiss him, but Naruto pushed away on Sasuke's chest.

"How could you do that, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Looking at the bed sheets pitifully.

"Do what Naru-koi?" The question was innocent enough, even without the endearing suffix.

'You will ask him, now.' The voice had directed him into saying every word, from the point where Sasuke had entered the room.

"How long have you been cheating?" Sasuke visibly paled to the color of a ghost. Looking down, drowning in the melancholy that had come with Naruto figuring his secret out, Sasuke answered.

"Two months."

'Tell him that you're leaving him. And, that you're not coming back.' The voice was laced with anger, maybe it liked him? He didn't know. He could feel the anger in the pit of his stomach. It bubbled and swished, making him feel sick and short tempered. Naruto mentally nodded.

"I'm leaving you- I'm leaving you, and I'm not coming back."

'I never want to see your face agin.'

"And I never want to see you again. You sicken me." Every ounce of hate Naruto held, toward Sasuke or not, was directed into those two sentences. Sasuke cringed, but stayed by Naruto's side.

'"Leave.",'

"Leave me alone, Sasuke."

Sasuke was silent, he couldn't figure out anything to respond to that. He deserved it for breaking the dobe's heart.

"Naruto But I-" Sasuke tried to stutter out some kind of explanation.

"Leave!!" Sasuke refused to leave and used chakra to hold himself to the floor. "Sasuke, if you aren't going to leave, I am." Naruto grabbed the scroll sitting on the bedside table, and jumped out the window. Wearing only his ANBU gear, he ran from Konoha.

* * *

Naruto walked ahead, on the borders of the Fire Country. Seeing a small clearing ahead. Though, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame.

Ever since he had left Konoha, he had been walking without rest. His legs burned and ached for much needed relaxation. A very cunning idea made its way into Naruto's thoughts as he walked ahead once more.

"Hello Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake. I have a proposition for you two." Kisame got into a fighting stance, while Itachi continued to sit against the tree coolly.

"I would like to join the Akatsuki!" This new declaration surprised even the ice princes' older brother.

"How do you know we will not extract the Kyuubi when you are sleeping?" Itachi asked. Actually curious to hear the red heads answer.

"That's because the Kyuubi's dead, duh! Haven't you seen my new look?" Naruto twirled around in a girly fashion. "After I killed myself, Kyuu-okaa-san died retrieving me from the dead." What was creepy was, Naruto said this happily. As if there was nothing wrong with killing himself and coming back from the dead.

"Then follow us, Naruto-kun. We will take you to the Akatsuki liar." Naruto smiled.

"You know kid. If you weren't the Kyuubi vessel, we might have been great pals." Naruto chuckled.

"I would say the same thing, if you weren't ugly." This comment made the elder Uchiha's lip twitch from suppressed laughter.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it has been proven that the Kyuubi no Kitsune has been killed and you have taken on all of her powers and chakra she might have lost. You have been accepted into the Akatsuki but must remain under constant watch for a period of two months. Do you agree?" Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki asked as Naruto nodded yes.

"You will stay with Itachi Uchiha for those two months and temporarily replace Hoshigake Kisame as his partner. You may leave." Naruto bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you leader-Sama." the redhead walked out of the room and into the array of hallways and doors outside.

'Where the fuck do I go?" Naruto thought as he walked aimlessly around the bat ca- I mean Akatsuki lair.

'Take a left here bitch.' Naruto remembered the voice and quickly obeyed.'You disobeyed me. Didnt I tell you something would happen if you did that. No matter. You did most of what I wanted. Take a right.' Before Naruto knew it he was in the room he was temporarily assigned to, Itachi's room. The walls were a mid purple color and were fairly bare. A dresser with several different types of cosmetics was in the left corner of the room. Other then two beds, that was all. Naruto looked into the closet in the far right side of the room, labeled with Naruto's name. It held simple black clothing and an Akatsuki cloak; he had been given a ring after tests had been preformed on him.

'Where do I go to get to the common room?' The blonde wondered idly.

'You go straight down the hall and take a left.' The voice came in handy at times like these.

After getting acquainted with all of the other members, Naruto set out to train. An order by the voice him or herself. This is what he would be doing for a year and a half, and then, they would set out to destroy Konoha.

* * *

First edited chapter. Any, spelling mistakes have been demolished, and are only existent in chapters further into the story. This makes me very happy. J Alrighty then. Some chapters will change completely while others, like this one, will mostly be about errors in my grammar.


End file.
